¡Dime que no te gusta Lobito, dímelo!
by denssan
Summary: No me gusta, pareces mi padre'. Lupin río recordando aquello, y el Sirius de sus recuerdos también. '¿Tu padré? No creo que tu padre te haga...' 'Calla, Black'... SLASH LIME Nc17


_Diclaimer: No son mios, son de ella u.u_

_Autor: Denssan._

_Claim: Remus Lupin/ SIrius Black._

_Spoliers: Nada de nada._

_Advertencias: Nc- 17. Contiene Lime_.

**El por qué de que a Remus Lupin le guste el chocolate cuando odia el cacao. **

Después de Sirius costaba respirar, costaba abrir los ojos por la mañana y preparar café como si la vida siguiese siendo la misma. Costaba comer, y aún más comer chocolate. Costaba aceptarlo.

Dolía recordar.

Se sentó en la desvencijada mesa del salón y tomó un sorbo de café, esperando que al bajar la taza estuviese él extendiendo la mano con un trozo de cholocate.

'Anda, cómetelo. Es bueno para la salud.'- solía decir Sirius, y Lupin como de costumbre empezaba a nombrar los efectos negativos que podrucía el cacao en el organismo humano, pero como no encontraba muchos terminaba diciendo: 'No me gusta, pareces mi padre'.

Lupin río recordando aquello, y el Sirius de sus recuerdos también.

'¿Tu padré? No creo que tu padre te haga...'

'Calla, Back'- el Lupin que estaba junto a Black se sonrojó, y éste un año más viejo que el de su memoria, también.

Revolvió la taza de café esperando que la azúcar se disolviera pronto para que su imaginación no empezara a volar nuevamente. Pero era inútil, era imposible recordar a Black sin recordar sus empachos de chocolate, sus ojos, su luz, sus primeras veces..

Lupin nunca había definido aquello que sentía por Black, y Black nunca había dado indicios que aquello fuera algo que había que definir, nunca habia dado indicios de que fuera 'algo'.

Remus solía sentarse a leer junto al fuego, y mientras James perseguía a Lily, Siruis miraba cómo él pasaba las hojas de algún libro de historía, de pociones, de encantamientos, alguna novela, o lo que tocara aquel día. Lo miraba y a él le gustaba. Era un ritual extraño, él leía y Sirius observaba, y cada media hora preguntaba '¿Cómo vas?', y Lupin dejaba su libro y le contaba lo que había avanzado en su lectura.

Contaba que la poción multijugos si se hacía con polvo de cuerno de unicorno en vez de cuerno de bicornio, sólo se transformaba la mitad supeior o inferior del cuerpo, aunque antes de tomarla podías elegir que mitad querías transformar.

'No podría elegir. ¿Lunático, con qué parte de tu cuerpo te quedarías?'

'De cintura para arriba, por supuesto'

'No entiendo por qué. De cintura para abajo no hay nada que se pueda desperdiciar'.- y Sirius lo miraba de arriba abajo, se revoloteaba el pelo, y fijaba sus ojos en los de Lupin, que no podía evitar sonrojarse volver a coger el libro y desaparecer tras él hasta la próxima media hora.

Así eran los días con Black cuando no estaba James ni Petter. Eran normales para cualquiera que los presenciase, cualquiera que no fuese Remus Lupin.

Se derretía cuando lo miraba, y entraba en ebullición cuando lo tocaba, o cuando rozaba 'accidentalmente' zonas de su cuerpo que eran muy dificil de rozar 'accidentalmente'. Solía oler su túnica mientras se duchaba, o mirar de reojo cuando deboraba tostadas por las mañanas, deseando de manera estúpida e irracional ser una de ellas.

James, sin conocer aquel 'tira y afloja' que sus amigos tenían desde hace años, preocupado le había buscado una cita.

'Necesitas una tía, Lunático. Esta sequía que llevas es preocupante. Pero si la mitad de las de Ravenclaw te tiran los tejos. ¡Me puedes decir qué coño estas esperando!'

'Déjalo en paz, James. Si no quiere, no quiere.'

'Cállate, Black. Tu más que nadie deberías estar de acuerdo. ¿No te estabas quejando el otro día que hace un mes que no te liabas con ninguna, y estabas que te subías por las paredes? ¡Pues imagínate como está Lunático!'

Sirius, que estaba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo, se incorporó y miró a Remus como pidiendo disculpas. Él en cambio, que había estado leyendo un libro mientras sus amigos discutían sobre su vida amorosa, dejó el libro sobre su mesilla de noche, y sin mirar a Sirius aceptó la oferta de James.

'Se llama Emma Patterson, y es de Ravenclaw. Me ha preguntado muchas veces por tí cuando nos cruzamos en el campo de Quidditch '

'La he visto y no me gusta. Es estúpida.'

'Calla, Black'

Toma un sorbo de café, y desenvuelve el chocolate con almendras. No le gusta, pero tiene que comerselo. Si no se lo come podría empezar olvidar el por qué de comer chocolate, y como empezó a comerlo; y eso era lo único en esta vida que quería recordar.

Era catorce de febrero, y como era habitual en Hogwarts, había excursión a Hosmade,

Lupin se levantó temprano, bajó a desayunar, y volvió a su habitación donde sólo Sirius dormia plácidamente en su cama.

Se vistió, hechó un poco de colonía del cajón de James, e iba a coger su bufanda de la mesa de noche de Sirius, ( la noche anterior había estado imitando cómo James era tratado por Lily, y había necesitado las bufandas de todos para hacer una correa, amarrarsela al cuello, y hacer de perrito faldero, mientras Colagusano imitaba a una creída y coqueta Lily), cuando Sirius le coge la muñeca y le mira con unos ojos.

'Quédate.'

'Suéltame, Black.'

'Vamos a definir esto, lobito'- sin soltarlo, Sirius coge la varita, cierra e insonoriza la puerta.

Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. Mordió un trozo de chocolate y se dejó llevar 20 años atrás, al dormitorio donde Sirius definió aquello que era indefinible.

Lo empujó sobre la cama, y salió de entre las sábanas con ese pijama que se solía poner cuando los chicos llegaban tarde, cuando sólo Lupin estaba en la habitación para mirar de reojo lo que se marcaba demasiado en él.

Lupin tumbado, y él de pie frente a él. Torso descubierto, y pijama esclarecedor. Dominante, dominado: siempre era igual.

'Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó esto'- dijo Sirius y empezó a caminar en círculos, como un león enjaulado, y Remus se sienta en el borde de la cama, esperando que las palabras que vienen a continuación sean las que él se moría por oir.- 'Y creo que ya es hora de.. bueno, definir el asunto'

'¿Qué asunto?'

'Eso que nos pasa cuando estamos juntos'

'¿Qué pasa cuando estamos juntos, Black?'- y aunque su cara reflejaba desconcierto y desinterés, por dentro todo él esta bailando la conga, todo él estaba temblando, todo él empezaba a vibrar.

'Lunático, no creo que tenga que explicartelo. Tu también lo sientes'

'Una bonita amistad'

Sirius deja sus circulos, mira a Lupin. Ríe.

'¿La misma bonita amistad que sientes por James, no?

'Mmmmmm, sí.'

'Qué mentiroso eres, lobito. Las mentiras se pagan muy caro...'

'Pues de ...'

Chocolate, él sabía a chocolate...

Se lanzó sobre Lupin sin dejarle terminar la frase, de la misma manera que lo hacía el perro antes de que él lobo terminara su aullido: 'Calla, Lobito'.

Sirius besaba, en contra de cualquier otra predicción, lento, suave, largo... Mordía su labio inferior mientras lo tunbaba sobre la cama, mientras rugía, mientras caía sobre él. Las mismas manos que lo habian rozado accidentalmente tantas veces ahora tocaban intencionadamente aquellas mismas zonas.

Palpitaba, palpitaban.

'Dime que no te gusta, lobito. Dímelo.'

Arriba, abajo. Sus manos habían encontrado el lugar perfecto donde tocar. Sirius besaba, Sirius tocaba, Sirius tiraba de la túnica de él, para tocar, para besar, para aullar mucho más cerca de la piel.

Su ropa desapareció, y aquel pijama que dejaba poco a la imaginacion, también. La fricción había parado, Sirius de nuevo estaba de pie, observadole a él, tumbado en la cama, indefenso, como siempre había estado ante él.

El era aire espeso, y su cuerpo líquido, sudor... Sirius salvaje, y él su presa.

Labio contra labio.

Las manos de Sirius se deslizaron por su pecho y empezaron a bajar , majestuosa y sabiamente hacia el lugar indicado.

Arriba, abajo... Frio, caliente..

Le gustaba, ¡y cómo le gustaba!. Aquellas manos frotaban impacientes. Impacientes mientras él se sentía cambiar de estado. Se sentía hirviendo, sólido, y no sólo aquello que Sirius acariciaba con tanta maestría estaba duro y queriendo explotar. Todo él esaba apunto de entrar en ebullición.

'Dime que no te gusta lobito, dímelo.'

'Calla, y aprende'

Sirius ríe, para. Se deja hacer.

Le recorre con la lengua desde él mentón hasta el pecho. Había deseado tanto aquello, que aunque necesario, cada paso, cada palabra, se le hacía eterna.

Bajó.

'Tranquilo, Lunático, que na...'

Lo metió a su boca. Fuerte, sin preámbulos ni roces comenzó a saborear aquello, que increíblemente también sabía a chocolate. Usó la lengua, los labios, las manos, y miraba de vez en cuando la cara de Sirius para saber si lo estaba haciendo bien. Paraba para oir sus súplicas y volvía a empezar. Lengua, labios, manos..Lengua, labios manos...

Cogió su cabeza , le besó y volvió a gemir. Arqueó la espalda y aulló.

Sirius gimió. ¡Sí, gimió!. Aulló... suspiró...

Remus terminó satisfecho lo que había empezado entre las piernas de Sirius, y su mente después de varios minutos empezó a pensar con claridad: 'Merlín, Merlín, Merlín' .No podía creer que hubiera pasado de verdad, en sus sueños sólo llegaba hasta el momento beso, pero esta vez había llegado mucho más allá, temía más que nunca despertar. Pero vió a Sirius tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, mordiendose el labio lentamente, y comprendió que aquello era real, porque si fuese un sueño aún no habría terminado.

Cogió su ropa para vestirse e ir a disculparse de Patterson por llegar tarde, si aún se encontraba esperandole en la puerta junto a Filch. Y entonces, como un relámpago que anuncia tormenta , sintió algo duro en su espalda y cómo unos brazos lo rodeaban y vovían a tirar sobre las sábanas.

'Ni siquiera he empezado, lobito, eso sólo ha sido el prólogo'

Sirius sobre él, Sirius mordiendo, arañando. Sirius susurrando verdades escondidas, secretos olvidados. Sirius deborando. Sirius siendo Sirius.

Volvió a morder la tableta de chocolate, tomó un sorbo de café y la guardó en su envoltorio. Aquel sería un largo día.

fin

_Hi! es mi primer Slash!! y mi primer Lime, asi que piedad..u.U_

_A mi personalmente me ha encantado . Si quereis más o cualquier crítica y comentario, ya sabeis lo que hay que hacer._

_Saludos, Denssan._

_(para cualquier comentario adicional: http://denssan. _


End file.
